The Heart Shaped Box
by JuStLoVe321
Summary: Hi!this is my first story so no yelling.It is the year after soul becomes a Death Scythe and it summer vacation. Maka and Soul have to go to DWMA to talk to the new students, when they meet four students that are a little different from the others.
1. A New Shaped Box

**Hello~**

A hot summer day in Death City, Nevada. At Maka's and soul apartment….

11:30am

"Ne, soul you know we have to got to School today" I said

"Why its summer vacation?" he moaned not wanting to move from his partner the couch

"There is going to be new recruits, and we need to be there to talk about DWMA"

"Do we have to go?" he said lazily

"Yea soul Shinigami-sama told us to" I said reminding him

"…fine" he said sadly parting away from his love the couch

11:50

About 20 minutes later soul finished soul was ready and eating a piece of a pizza that was suppose to be his lunch but he decided to eat it now

"Let's go I wanna get this over with!" he said

"Ok ok im coming" I said walking out of my room

We walked out o the apartment and down to Souls motorcycle

*sigh* "so uncool" soul said still complaining

"Be quite and let's go!" I said

He started the engine and we went off over to the school.

12:05pm

We barely made it on time we had a couple minuets to spare

"Hurry up soul!" I said running up the almost never ending stairs

"Ugg it summer vacation, its hot as hell and were at school, fun!" he said whining

"Stop being such a whiner" I said

"What ever" he said

As we walked over to the main hall we saw Kim, and Jackie

"Hey guys" Kim said

"Hi, are you guys going to be talking to the new recruits?" I asked

"Nope were on a mission" she said

"Oh really we haven't had a mission yet it's gotten kinda boring" I said

"Well we just have to pick up something from Los Vegas, have fun with the new recruits" Jackie said

"Ok bye!" and we walked over to the hall

As we looked around we didn't see any of the new Meisters or Weapons

Then we saw Marie

12:20

"Hello Marie" I said

"Hello Maka, Soul" she said

"So what do we have to do?" Soul asked

"Just talk about what DWMA is about and talk about being weapons, Miesters, missions, classes ect." Marie said

"Ok that sounds easy" I said

And we walked away

"Sigh how long do we have to be here?" soul asked

"About 2 hours" I said

"This is so uncool" he said

At the front of the gate of the school all of the new students were their in a group with Sid

"Ok can every one line in two lines of Miesters and Weapons" Sid said

As every one finished lining up Sid turned around and handed us two boxes

"These are the pins, soul you give out the weapon's pins and Maka you hand out the Miester's pins" he said

"Ok!' I said

"Sure…." Soul said

12:45

Once we were done passing out the pins, we escorted the new students to the hall

Then Sid started talking about policies, rules, classes, the teachers, and more stuff like that.

And one after the other we answered questions, then questions finally stopped.

1:15pm

Sid announced that you can ask people if they want to be your partner

After 45 minuets of people running around and asking someone if you would be their partner

It was finally over.

2:00pm

"Yawn im tired" soul said

"It's almost over" I said

2:30pm

Then Stein came started to test the kids if they had soul perception (and of course I had to be involved)

"Wow four students have soul perception" I said

"Yes that's a lot for only one day of testing usually, we only have five after four groups of new recruits" Stein said

After stein talked a little more, the meeting was done

"Yay it's finally over!" I said

Then we passed out some books about soul resonance, some things about the soul.

Then stein call out the names of people who had the ability of Soul perception

"Evangeline Everet, Aiden Lockheart, Lucy Callaway, and Sophie Risata please come and get you book on soul perception" Stein said

After we went back home

"Sigh that was so tiring" soul said

"I agree... umm did I forget to mention…" I said

"What!"

"We have to go back tomorrow..." I said

"WHAT!" soul screamed

"So uncool!"

We got on soul's motorcycle and drove home

As soon as we walked trough the apartment door soul was reunited with his love,…the couch

"Geez your so lazy all you do is lay on that couch" I said

"Why are you jealous of it?" he said

(Im continuing my joke that soul is in love with the couch)

"Yup I totally am" I said sarcastically

"So, Maka what are we having for lunch?" soul asked me when we got home

"I don't know what do you want?" I asked

"Hmmmmm I want pizza" he said drooling over thought of food

"You ate your pizza for breakfast stupid!" I said

"Damn it" soul said regretting for eating it

"So then can we go out to eat?" he asked

"Hmm… ok fine but you're paying for it" I said

"Tch, ok lets get ready"

After 10 of messing with my hair and deciding what to wear I walked out, and soul was standing there annoyed

"What?" I said

"You take forever!" he said

"Sorry! Humph" I said pouting

"Well let's go" he said

As we walked down the stairs I saw a girl and a guy walking up the stair I didn't recognize them but they seemed familiar

It took us about 5 minuets for us to get to the pizza place

We walked in and I heard the most familiar annoying voice I know

"Hohohoho! You are lucky to but meeting your great god here!" Black*Star said standing on the table

"Oh geez…. I just wanted to eat and this is what I get!" soul said to himself

So me and soul forced our selves to sit with Black*Star, but I happily sat next to Tsubaki

"So what are you guys doing alone together are you guys on a date?" Black*star said

"…no" I said

"Why would I got out with miss flat chest over there any way" soul said

"….makaaaa!-"

"Shit…" he said

"-CHOP!"

As we order our food I try to wake yup soul from his concussion to get him to order, I finally got him awake

"Maka that was so uncool!" he said

"You asked for it, now just order your food" I said

After we ordered me and Tsubaki were talking and planning a shopping trip and inviting Liz and Patty if they could come

"Oh Maka I remembered that there is a new boutique that just opened it had really cute clothes!" Tsubaki said

"Oh really lets go later then!"

"Tch is that all you guys talk about clothes?" soul said

"No, we talk lots of other stuff" Tsubaki said

"Like?" soul asked

"Something that only a girl could understand" Tsubaki said

"…. I don't wanna know…." Soul said

"Ahahahahaha" I laughed

Then we got our food

"Ewww soul why did you get anchovies on your pizza?" I asked

"What it tastes good" he said

"What ever" I said and I continued to eat my food

After we were done eating the guys went to play basket ball

"So Tsubaki should we go to that new boutique?" I said

"Sure!" she said

**The end for now! Im experimenting with this story so there might be changes in this chapter! Hope you like!**


	2. Start and Musical Shaped Box

Meow!

I walked out and it was soul

3:30

From the pizza place we walked over to the new store

As we entered a girl greeted us

"Hello~" a girl said she was dressed up as anime maid with cat ears

"Hi" I said

"Hello" Tsubaki said

"Hmmmm…" she said

"Yes?" Tsubaki said

"I saw you walk by the store before..." the girl said

"Well I did once how did you remember?" she asked

"Oh well I have a remembered you talked by and you noticed something you liked" she said

"Well I did see a ring that I liked" she admitted

"Hmmm~ I was thinking about and I saved it for you if you came back" she said

"Really!" Tsubaki said excited

"Yup come over here I'll get it for you" and she walked to the back to the room and got something from under the register

When she came back she came with a tiny Star Shaped Box that had shooting stars across it

When she opened the box it was a ring, in the front of the rind it disconnected and at one end there were two open stars with circle aquamarine stones placed on the edges, and at the other was an open silver star

"Here have it~" she said

"really!" Tsubaki said

"Yup, ill help you to clam down if needed at times" she said

"How?" I asked

"Well it depends on the stone and the material in the metal" she said

"I still don't get it" is aid

"Well its like, since every thing has their own electric field if we amplify certain gems, stones and metals it can effect on the body and mind" she said

"Wow that's complicated; you do that for your jewelry?" Tsubaki said

"Yes, we actually do, I think it's great so I want to share it with others" she said

"I forgot to ask what your name is." I asked

"My name is Evangeline Everet" she said

"Wait…, aren't you a new student at DWMA" is aid

"Yup~" Evangeline said happily

"Oh well congratulations" Tsubaki said

"Thank you!"

"Im Maka, but I think you know already"

"And im Tsubaki im a weapon"

"So why don't you two look around now" Evangeline said

So we did I was looking at cute summer dresses, and some jewelry

I found an adorable tube dress! It has a solid blood red color with seamed bodice and tired ruffle bottom, Smocked back, and a tied back black sash. Across the waist, but for jewelry I didn't find any thing

"Ummm excuse me..." I heard Evangeline say behind me

"Yes?"

"Umm I want you to have this." She said in her hand was a box that had musical notes on it

I took the box and opened it was a type of a choker necklace, the part that went around the neck was a musical stave with music note on it, and it had a matching bracelet

"It will help you have an open mind about music~" she said

"How did you know im not good with music?" I asked

"I can read you soul" she said

"Thank you" I said

"No problem" she said and some more customers came in and she rushed off to greet them

"Hey maka did you find some thing?" Tsubaki asked

"Yup a dress and Evangeline gave me something" I said

I held up the dress and showed the necklace and bracelet

"Pretty, I also found a dress" she said

It was a tube dress that has an animal printed pattern, banded elastic tube top design, a belted empire waist, with ruffles as the bottom.

"Wow that's cute well do you think we should go now?" I said

"Sure, let's pay" Tsubaki said

So we walked over to the counter and another girl was there and we paid

As we walked out we saw Evangeline

"Bye Evangeline!" I said

"Bye, call me Elli thanks for stopping by!" she said

4:30pm

"Wow that is such a cute shop we should invite Liz and Patty next time" Tsubaki said

"We should, well Tsubaki I have to go home I need to get up early tomorrow" I said

"Ok, bye Maka be safe" she said and we parted ways

4:50

I finally go back home

"Soul are you here?" I asked

No answer

"I guess not"

So I went to my room to try on the new dress again with some black flats I had

"Hmm~ it's so cute!" I heard Blair say

"Oh hi Blair" I said

"Neh Maka were did you get this jewelry?" Blair said

"I just got it today" I said

"Oh really….. Take me to the store!" she demanded

"Oh not now im tired" I said

"Nya~ maka please!" she said

"Sigh ill give you directions" I said

"Good enough" she said

I wrote down the address and gave it to her

"Don't make any trouble for Evangeline!" I said while she was walking out the door

5:50

So I continued wearing the dress I messed around with my hair put on a little make up and I put on the jewelry

"Wow im so happy I got the dress!" I said

6:00

I heard knocking on the door

"Hello?" I said

"Maka open the door!" I heard soul said

"Ok!" then I remembered I was stilling the dress

(I don't want him so see me like thing!)

I looked around the room to see if I could change into something quick

"Maka!"

"Uwaaa ummm wait!" I said

I couldn't find anything so I just opened the door

"Wow it took you long enou-"I he stopped and was shocked to see me wear something like this

"w-what!, does it look weird on me?" I said

"No, you look beautiful" he said

"…" I was blushing

"Sooooo… what time do we have to get to school tomorrow?" he asked

"Um….. 9" I said

"….ugg uncool!"

"I know I know, sigh im going to take a shower" I said and walked away

Soul's P.O.V.

As she walked away I stood there

"Why the hell was she wearing that?" I said blushing

"…. Sigh what ever" and I walked over to my room

Maka P.O.V.

"….beautiful what a nice word….." and I went to take a shower

After about 30 minuets in the shower I got out

I blow dried my hair and changed into a tee-shirt and some short leggings

6:55

I walked out of my room and soul said there sleeping with his love… The couch

"Hey soul?" He didn't answer

"Ne, soul!" no reply

"Soul!" I screamed

"What?" he said dazed

"Finally you woke up" I said

"What do you want for dinner?' I said

"I don't know... steak…" he suggested

"Hmmmm sure" I said

So I went into the kitchen and started cooking

After about 20 I was cooking the meat

Something came up behind me and hugged me

"Eeeeee!" I was surprised

"Hahahahhahahh!" It was soul just trying to annoying

"Really!" I said

"Well it was funny..."

"Shut up or no dinner" I said

"Ok, ok" and he backed off

"Oh has Blair come back yet?" I asked

"No she hasn't" he said

"Oh ok" I hope she isn't making troubled

After about 10 minuets the food was done

"Thank you for the food" we both said

20 minuets went by and we finished eating

7:50

Me and soul went to watch TV

8:30

"Im bored" soul said

"Sigh me to" I said

Then the phone rang

"I'll get it he said"

"Hello?"

"Oh soul your great god has amazing news for you!"

(I could hear his voice through the phone geez why is he so loud!)

"Ok ok tell me but keep it down" soul said

*blah blah balh*

"What?" he said

*blah balh blah*

"No way"

*blah blah blah*

"Really awesome!" soul said

Then we went off into his room to talk

"Fine leave me to die of boredom!" I said

So I grabbed a book and started reading

After about an hour of reading I got tired, so I laid down on the couch

"How does soul sleep on this thing?"

After about 20 minuets of doing nothing I feel asleep

Soul's P.O.V.

When I came out of my room to put away the phone I noticed that the light was on

"Maka?" I said

When I walked into the living room she was there sleeping on the couch

"Well the couch is cheating on me, I guess I should find someone new" (yes I am just going to continue the couch joke trough the whole story)

I went to get a blanket, and I put it over maka

I turned off the light and I walked past her

'….."

I turned back and I kissed her forehead

"Hmmmm?..." she said

"Shit!" and I ran to my room

Why did I do that!

**The end for now weeeee! **


End file.
